1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composition usable in the preventive and/or curative cosmetic-therapeutic treatment of alopecia or generally of anomalous hair defluvium.
In particular the present invention relates to an enzymatic composition which prevents or blocks the causes of hair loss.
2. Prior Art
As it is known, hair loss is due to various causes, among which the most reliable is attributable to the action of particular enzymes which reduce the level of sex hormones by aiding their transformation. So, for example, in man, testosterone may be easily converted, under certain conditions, into dihydrotestosterone which is mainly responsible for atrophy and death of hair bulbs. This reduction reaction in fact can be catalyzed by 5-alpha-reductase being present in the male gonads and prostate.
On the other hand, the general capability of certain enzymes to act in an oxidative or reductive sense, according to the functional conditions, has induced scientists to seek out combinations of enzymes and other kinds of substances for orienting the reaction in the desired direction. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,092, JP 62 012 721 and WO 01/66702 in this regard.
In particular, the last named document, i.e. international patent application WO 01/66702 A1, relates to the use of 3-α-hydroxysteroido-oxido-reductase (3-α-HSOR) and a coenzyme with the intention of oxidizing dihydrotestosterone (DHT), thus converting it into a form that may be possibly neutral with respect to hair bulbs.
The tests carried out by the applicant of the present application, with the same intention as the above named application, have shown however that the proposed combining of 3-α-oxidoreductases with NADP(H)/NAD(H) is not sufficient to achieve the desired effect.